


Snorting Sardines

by Amahami



Series: Related Marauders' Era Oneshots (name TBD) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because Peter was good, Canon Compliant, Diagon Alley, Gen, Good Peter, I just needed some good!peter, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Maybe not a oneshot, Oneshot, Slurs, Werewolf, aw well, furry little problem, maybe a series of oneshots, peter is good, slurs against werewolves, so have some good!Peter, summer before 6th year, the beginning bit is important, until he wasn't, whoops, yes that sounds good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahami/pseuds/Amahami
Summary: August 1977 - summer before 6th yearDon't say hurtful things about any of the Marauders. Especially not when any of them are nearby.//This is my first Harry Potter post on here. Weird.





	

August 1977 - before 6th year   
  
Remus met up with the Potters (Sirius included, of course) at Madame Malkin’s, where Sirius was grumping on the raised platform next to an obviously muggleborn child.

Remus bent over slightly, so he was eye-level with the child, “Hello. My name is Remus Lupin. I’ll be starting my sixth year at Hogwarts next month.”

“Abigail Price.” A mahogany coloured hand shot out of the pinned robes. Remus gently took it and shook it.   
  
“Have these two,” Remus gestured at Sirius and James, “been nice?”   
  
Abigail nodded enthusiastically and pulled her other sleeve up to reveal a braided bracelet that matched her eyes - cinnamon with flecks of gold, green, and amber floating throughout. There was a pawprint charm magically hooked to it.   
  
Remus grinned at Sirius, who shrugged, “You’re a sap.”   
  
“Am not.” Sirius barked, stepping off the platform once he was given the okay, and handing several coins to the seamstress. “Florean Fortescue’s?” Euphemia rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Til later, Price.” Remus said, exiting the shop.   
  
There was a cart on the way to the ice cream parlor that caused his ears to perk up. He grabbed Sirius and James’ arms to stop them.   
  
“They are human over 96% of the time! Even if these did work, all you’re doing is spreading horrible prejudice. They don’t choose that life. I know for a fact most werewolves are ashamed that they exist. They lock themselves up for  **your** safety, knowing full well that the Wolf will tear themself apart while isolated. You are such a-”   
  
“Peter, it’s okay.” Remus softly put his hand on the Marauder’s shoulder.   
  
“No it’s not, Remus. It’s disgusting, the prejudice he is reinforcing here.” Peter argued, face red and fists clenched at his sides.   
  
James and Sirius whipped out their wands and stepped menacingly forward. James read the sign, “Werewolf repelling amulets? Seriously? What the hell?!”

The guy behind the cart took a step back, feeling the magic coming off the pair in waves. Sirius had a murderous glint in his eyes. Remus stepped in front of the raised wands.   
  
“Enough.” He used his authoritative voice, “This wizard has a right to be afraid. He has a right to sell amulets that don’t ward off werewolves. Most of all, though, he is not worth going to Azkaban for. I am not upset.”   
  
“You should be.” Sirius grumbled, slipping his wand away grudgingly.   
  
Remus stepped aside and turned to the man, “I’m so-” he was interrupted by a jet of orange light. The man’s face broke out in hives. He screamed and started itching his face.

“James Henry Potter!” Fleamont yelled, running over. He cast the counter curse before turning to his son, “It is one thing to torment someone, but it is another to torture them. Even scum like him.” He gestured to the man, disgust clear on his face.    
  
“I’m very sorry, sir.” Fleamont said, turning to the salesman.

“You will not be getting anything for Miss Evans on this trip.” Euphemia said.   
  
“But Mom!” James whined.   
  
“No buts, mister. Come on, let’s go.” Fleamont grabbed his son’s hand, to said son’s embarrassment, and dragged him off.   
  
“I really am sorry, sir.” Remus said, holding out his last two Galleons for the salesman.   
  
The man sneered, “I don’t need gold from a  _ half-breed _ .”

James, Sirius, and Peter whipped out their wands and sent different hexes and curses his way, even though one of them had Fleamont’s hand attached to his.

Boils appeared all over his body, his teeth began to grow rapidly, and sardines began coming out his nose.   
  
Remus was frowning, but the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards.   
  
Fleamont stopped the growth of the teeth when they were at his pelvis. Fleamont turned, “Come on, boys. Ice cream’s on the house!”

They all turned to walk away, “You’re goi’ leave ee like ‘iss?!”   
  
“Yes.” Euphemia said, “Maybe next time, you’ll think before you call someone something inconsiderate.”

The six of them walked to Florean Fortescue’s in silence. Once they all were seated, Remus said, “You really didn’t have to do that. Thank you all.” He looked at his hands with his face bright red.

“We did.” Peter piped up, looking at Remus determinedly. 

Everyone around the table nodded, “You are more than your… Furry little problem. People are willfully ignorant, and it is horrible.” James said.

“People are prejudiced against werewolves, even though they -- you -- are human, too. Usually, anyway.” Fleamont said.   
  
“I agree. But let’s order our ice cream!” Sirius half-yelled, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is agenderedryan on my phone and ichirei on my laptop, if you're interested :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
